Part of Perfection: Double Blonde Spinoff
by Lord22
Summary: The Chousin Goddesses have been having a lot of fun with the girls from the Masaki Household. So much fun that they've decided to expand their view a bit. Making a new goddess can wait. There's a duo of blonde bombshells to pair up, whether they want it or not...
1. Rachel Part of Perfection

**Chapter One: Rachel, Part of Perfection**

Time had not actually stopped. The Goddesses were just outside it.

They could observe all aspects of all timelines in dimensions lower than their own. It was within their power to respond or not respond to every prayer and change all things at any time.

Recently the Goddess Washu and her sisters had been focused on six unlucky ladies. Kiyone, Ryoko, Washu, Mihoshi, Ayeka and Sasami had all been absorbed. They were being changed gradually in a higher dimension. Even now, Washu saw the point where their combined spirits manifested as a new goddess. Their avatars were even now toying with them.

Still, the red-haired goddess found herself looking over the older points in time. When those lovely ladies had been swallowed up one by one by a creature. Through it, they were drawn into a higher dimension. Watching the look in Kiyone's eyes as she glanced back. The blue-haired woman's large breasts and sexy rear already swallowed up. And her long, kicking legs.

It was a thing of beauty. One that they could experience at any time.

Washu glanced at Tsunami, licking her lips. The cerulean-haired was looking over a picture of Princess Ayeka. The violet-haired beauty lifted into the air by the creature over the water. Her long legs being gradually sucked own into his tail, unable to escape. Tsunami was rubbing herself as she observed.

"You know, this absorbing angle was pretty fun," said Washu.

"It was a necessary part of our plan to create a new goddess," said Tokimi. She was focused purely on developing the final transformation. All business as usual. No fun at all.

"Well yeah, I know. All I'm saying is that the 'creature ambushes and absorbs girls angle' was a lot of fun in its own right." said Washu thoughtfully. "Especially with them being drawn into a world of unwilling pleasure."

"What are you saying, Washu?" asked Tsunami, lowering the reality where Ayeka was absorbed.

"Maybe want to do it some more?" asked Washu.

"We already have the necessary elements for the new goddess," said Tokimi. "Further inclusions would only dilute the end result."

"Sure, but this will just be for fun," said Washu. "We can always figure out what to do with them once we have them."

"So, who do you have in mind?" asked Tsunami, standing up.

Before Washu could speak, however, Tokimi began to work, cycling through possible realities. "I believe a universe that acts as a foil to our present one would be the logical choice. Perhaps... here..."

Washu blinked as she saw the universe. "Huh, I'm impressed Tokimi. I didn't think you had it in you to have fun with this."

"A desire for efficiency does not preclude enjoyment," said Tokimi. "Since it was possible you would seek to expand our collection, I set aside preferences. One ought to be prepared."

Washu nodded. Tokimi sure knew how to pick 'em, a real bloodstained universe, but one with plenty of babes. Everyone women in this universe would be a supermodel in a normal one, and that was the plain-looking ones. At once she began scanning. "I'll analyze for the ideal women to seize for our purposes, of course. We can come back to these ladies in no time at all.

"Let's see..." Typing rapidly, Washu came up with five potential targets. Still, no sense is getting overambitious, they might get bored after one or two. Finding two models she particularly liked, Washu raised their souls. Both were tall, statuesque women. One wore a dominatrix outfit, with thigh-high boots and a magnificent body. Her hair was tied into a ponytail and she wielded a hammer. The other had a bowl cut and wore a black outfit with massive cleavage the bared the sides of her breasts. She wielded guns. Both were blonde bombshells of absolute top quality. Tokimi and Tsunami. "These two should work great for a start."

Tsunami looked at the two of them, rubbing her chin. "They're a bit similar, aren't they?"

"Exactly. It's perfect for synchronism," said Washu, tying the souls together. They'd be so cute once they were together. "Having a cornucopia of colors is always fun. But there's also a certain primal appeal to two voluptuous blondes together. Especially if they're so similar, they could be sisters.

"Make a few changes to the mission plans..." A few more buttons pressed and Washu was ready for the next step. She looked back, relishing what was to come. "Ready ladies?"

"Right," said Tsunami.

Washu hit start. Rachel and Sonia would know what hit them. And they'd have a long, long time to come to terms with it.

This would be fun. 

Tairon had changed since the death of the Vigoor Emperor.

Rachel had been spending a lot of time in Vigoor these past few years. She'd been hunting down the now renegade fiends, but she hadn't been back here for almost a year. It had too many bad memories and was reasonably secure.

As the impossibly curvaceous blonde walked with swaying hips down the street. Then she halted by an alley and leaned on her warhammer. Before Rachel was a bus stop, something that had never been part of the city before. Her pouty, red lips curled into a smile, which faded when she saw the street itself. Once of cobblestones, now it was concrete.

Yes, Rachel knew that cobblestones were not as good for cars. But there had always been a sense of history about them. Tearing them up and painting them over with asphalt seemed a kind of sacrilege. Progress wasn't always a good thing. Bringing up one long, shapely leg, she set it on her hammer and stretched. The movement sent her immense breasts moving like jello. It was a motion that wouldn't stop for minutes. The truth was that Rachel's bosom never fully stopped bouncing. Even the slightest motion effected it, and she had to breathe to live.

It was a mark of pride. Much like her entire body was. Her long, blonde hair's ponytail flowed around her in the wind as she looked around. Nobody gave her dominatrix outfit a second look or her thigh-high boots. It was nothing uncommon in Vigoor. Fiend blooded people were practically expected to dress this way.

And then Rachel sensed her prey. She smiled and made her way toward it. Whatever it was had slipped into an alley, one that was meticulously clean. Vigoor had always been good about cleaning the streets, if not making them safe.

The latter was Rachel's job.

Moving into the alley, Rachel raised her hammer as she glanced around her. There was a clank, and she saw a manhole open. Whatever it was had fled into the sewer. This wasn't going to be fun, but she had a job to do.

"Great, I was hoping to avoid this." murmured Rachel, stretching out and sending her tits bouncing.

Moving forward with a sensual strut, Rachel leaped down into the manhole, gun at the ready. She landed in a crouch that showed off her rear, thankfully on a walkway. Beneath her was brownish, filthy water. Rachel frowned at the sight of it. No way was she getting her high heels in that if she could avoid it. The smell was bad enough.

Then it appeared. She sensed it moments before it emerged from the darkness roaring.

A massive, minotaur-like creature moving forward with a snarl. Rachel went to meet him as he brought down an axe. Rachel's own hammer met it head-on, and he reeled back from her strength. Raising a heavy machinegun from her side, Rachel opened fire. With an infernal rattling, she blasted him into a wall and riddling his chest with 50 caliber rounds. He slumped to one knee, and she surged by to behead him.

One more fiend dead. A job well done, a contract fulfilled. People would be safe now. And Rachel would get a good bounty from this. Everybody won.

"Got him," said Rachel. "That should pay the bills for-" She halted. She sensed something, sensing prickles on the back of her neck and glanced back. Yet there was nothing there. "What was that?"

The water nearby began to glow with a red light. As it did, the stench disappeared, and the water went pure and translucent. Rachel sensed something now, all around her, and yet focusing in a specific location.

Even so, it was sending chills through her.

Then she sensed it. A strange presence like nothing she'd sensed before.

Whirling around, she swung her hammer. It smashed against something, which yielded beneath her blow. Then it was thrown back. Rachel saw a blur of red and was slammed back. Her hammer fell from her hand, and she barely caught herself. Then she saw a huge funnel of red energy surging down toward her. Before Rachel could move, it clamped over her face. Gripping it, she tried to pull the funnel off, but even as she did, it worked its way down to gulp down her shoulders.

This couldn't be happening? What kind of fiend was this?

Letting out a cry, Rachel felt the sides of the tunnel licking against her as her arms were forced down her sides. Soon enough, the funnel pulled her up off the ground, before beginning to gulp down her huge tits. Kicking helplessly, Rachel desperately thrashed. She felt more helpless than she had during the Fiendish Awakening. And yet she did not feel afraid. She felt... flattered. Why?

Her helplessness gave her a sense of security, of being held in strong arms. It was pleasant, but her rational mind told her this was insanity. If she didn't get free soon, she'd be this things lunch! Then who would hunt the fiends!

Did it matter?

Of course, it did! Rachel protected innocent people!

It took a lot of effort for it to pull her breasts into the fold. But every moment of the effort was enjoyable for them both. It almost seemed to be tantalizing her, edging her little by little. As if trying to make her beg for it. It kept pumping her up and down as she was helpless. Little by little, she was drawn in and slathered with something, was it saliva? It didn't burn but...

It felt good. Why did it feel so good!

Her breasts had been conquered and were now being ravished. Now the thing was devouring her toned midriff, as the insides sucked on her like candy. Her body was slathered by invisible tongues. Rachel felt like her entire existence was being savored like fine wine, and it was making her hot. What was this feeling?

She had to get free!

Giving up on kicking, Rachel began to writhe. She thrashed, shaking her enormous booty like a dancer and sending her bosom bouncing. And yet, all it succeeded in doing was increasing the speed at which she was pulled in. Her sexy rear was swallowed down, and her legs trapped together. The swallowing halts as it begins to suck and savor her every inch.

Rachel is covered in slime now, her immense breasts shimmering in the red light. She must look so sexy... No! If she didn't move soon, she'll be swallowed up for certain! She has to break free, to get out of here!

And yet Rachel was blushing like a newlywed bride. As if she was being carried off the altar by the man of her dreams. She wondered what it would be like within the creature. What it would feel like to be absorbed wholly and completely. A thought that should have instilled panic went through her instead made her lustful.

It was affecting her mind, and she finds herself moaning as her thighs are swallowed up. She stops struggling as her lower legs are pulled in. Rachel is at the end of her rope and looking forward to the drop.

Up she goes, into the redness as she is pumped gradually upwards into the tail... Yes, it is a tail... Little by little she is worked further and further toward the edge. Her eyes widen as she is drawn upward, unable to contain herself any longer.

Rachel cries out in pleasured orgasm. Then she is swallowed whole and pushed into a new dimension of love...

10 25 50 100 Nested Threaded Flat Oldest First Newest First


	2. Sonia Part of Perfection

**Chapter Two: Sonia Part of Perfection**

Rachel was devoured. All her struggles had come to nothing before the inevitable.

Pulled into the thing, she faced a single moment of impossible tightness, before she was spat out. She was thrust with the velocity of a rocket into a red void that pulsed all around her. Within it she found she could hardly move as she floated there. Around her, things were empty, and yet the emptiness was crushing her. The voluptuous fiend hunter struggled to move, moaning as three figures looked in on her.

They looked like three, beautiful women and they were gigantic, even if they were her size. First, a spiky-haired redhead with immense cleavage that stretched down to her stomach. Then a tall, gray-haired woman with strange eyes. Last of all was an incomprehensibly beautiful, blue-haired woman. She was both girlish, and motherly at once. All of them were looking over her body with obvious appreciation. She was almost flattered, but what was going on? Why was the blonde flattered and why was she thinking of herself as an object.

Though becoming these viewer's sex object didn't seem like such a bad fate.

"Now that was fun." said the redhead of the three women, walking around. "It never gets old, watching them ascend. Now... let's have some fun." Bringing around her hand, she slapped Rachel across the rump. Instantly, Rachel felt as though her entire existence was impacted. Her body, soul, and mind stretched and warped with the pleasurable force. Then they were reshaped even better. Crying out, her breasts bounced up and down as she orgasmed instantly.

At the same time, the blue-haired one surged forward. Her hands passed through Rachel's clothes to grip her by the nipples. Feeling her breasts up and down, Rachel found herself being worked up again. It was like the blue-haired one had read a strategy guide on using her. Then the redhead came in from behind to massage her rump, as the gray-haired one leaned in and kissed her.

Her first kiss.

The sensation of them all around her was crushing her. The pleasure was unyielding. Rachel felt as if she was being shredded and pieced back together. It happened over and over again as she experienced the most breathtaking orgasm of her life.

Then the gray-haired one slapped her.

The women stepped back as they examined her. The feeling of their gaze on Rachel made her blush heavily. She felt both inadequate and flattered by it. Rachel wanted their approval, wanted to please them. But she was terrified by their very existence. She knew she could never deserve their approval, or be worthy of it without being made so. But she wanted it...

As soon as she thought, that the blue haired one moved forward. She wrapped her arms around Rachel and kissed her on the lips. The sensation of their lips together strained Rachel's mind and existence. She felt an unfathomable, incomprehensible love filling her entire body and soul. It filled her every inch, possessing her. For a moment Rachel shuddered, and the goddess drew back and looked to the redhead. "What do you think we should do with her now? Set the tentacles on her?"

"Sound good to me." said the redhead, gripping Rachel by the ponytail and pulling her head back to look at her.

Rachel gained some semblance of control now and gasped. She had to regain control here or she'd lose herself. She had to make sense of this pleasurable insanity or it would be like she never existed. "What? Who are..."

And then her arms were grabbed. Huge, long tentacles shot from the void to grip her, slithering around her sexy body. One of them shot between her collossal bust and pulled out. There was a snapping sound, as it ripped apart her top. Her mountains bounced free, nearly hitting her in the face. And yet Rachel let out a cry of joy before the tentacle snaked between her breasts again and into her mouth. It widened and slithered deep down her throat.

This was better than anything she'd ever felt in her existence. Rachel felt euphoria and joy beyond her ability to understand.

At the same time, the leather on her lower regions was torn off. The Goddesses watched as Rachel's clothes began to dissolve around her as they were torn off. She wanted to cover herself, but her long legs were pulled wide. Two tentacles came forward to spiral around her breasts. Then they set suction cups to them and began to suck. Rachel felt her milk, her unworthy milk, being sucked out like oceans. At the same time, energy poured into her body from the tentacles. Her arms were pulled behind her back.

Then she was penetrated. Rachel moaned in orgasm as two immense tentacles plunged deep into her. Her entire body was railed in all holes as she was bounced around. Soon, she found her hands going free. But of their own accord, they gripped the tentacles and began to pump it.

"You're already enjoying it." said Tokimi, how did she know her name? "You were born for this, after all."

"Hmm, now this is a nice start, wouldn't you say, ladies?" asked Tsunami, brushing aside blue hair.

"Mmmhmm, but she gets lonely in there if these readings are any indicates." said Washu, observing the readings. "Tentacles can't really compensate for the real thing."

"Well, why not give her some company?" asked Tsunami, as though saying it more for Rachel's benefit than her own. "How about...

"Special Agent Sonia."

Love filled Rachel and took her over.

It was a perfect day for swimming at the beach. It was just a shame Sonia was here on business.

The bleach blonde bombshell had packed her immense mammaries into a black skirt. It bared her lower thighs and showed off plenty of leg down to her boots. Meanwhile, the shirt itself showed off nearly half her breasts. Above that mammoth cleavage, he wore a black collar around her slender neck. From it led down two black leashes which she kept tucked between her tits.

Frowning with her pouty, red lips, Sonia spoke to the man on the other end of the phone. "So the disappearances on this beach happened three days ago?"

"Yes, ma'am." said the officer, typing. "No one else was around and no trace of the girls have been found. We tried to get in contact with their hosts at the Masaki Household but..."

"Yeah?" asked Sonia, remembering that the house up there was often a site for strange occurrences.

"Well no one answered." said the man. "When we checked the location the house was just gone. Locals report strange lights and our instruments detected temporal anomalies. All the investigations we've made...

"They make it out like there was never a house there, to begin with."

Sonia sighed. "Great. Alright, keep me posted. I'm about to scout this place out." She hung up and put away the phone, before checking her guns. From the sounds of things, time and space itself had been warped. As usual.

One of the side effects of being a special agent in the CIA was that you were aware of how fragile this universe was. When you got right down to it, existence could warp when you weren't looking. Maybe something changed so things had always been a different way. Your memories of the event were from a timeline that never even existed. Or were they a hallucination? Perhaps things had always been this way.

It could be both, Sonia supposed.

Drawing out her scanner, Sonia made her way along the beach. As she did, she was detecting energy spikes. Not fiends, though, fiends had a very specific kind of reading that came with a corrupted human soul. Then there were normal human souls, divine spirits, and worst of all, off the charts.

Off the chart readings were dedicated to things they were flat out impossible. Or at least not possible comprehend at the moment with present-day knowledge. Sonia was reading one right now. Should she really be here? Raising her gun, Sonia was about to turn back-

And then her foot bumped into something soft.

Looking down, the movement sent her mammoth chest bouncing as she saw a beachball. It was somewhat deflated from time. Picking it up, she eyed it. It must have been left behind a few days ago, no one had been allowed here for all this time.

Had kids been playing?

Or had the girls that disappeared been playing the game. It wasn't only kids and teenagers who played volleyball, after all.

And then Sonia felt something on the back of her neck. Her hairs were standing on end and she knew something was here. Dropping the ball, she turned around.

Sonia raised her pistold and saw a red energy being. It had a head without a face, a sculpted male torso and floated on a long tail. Sonia stepped back and opened fire. Even as she unleashed a hail of shots, however, they vanished into the thing as he shot them. Her guns clicked empty.

Sonia knew better than to wait. She turned and made a run for it. Quickly getting off the sand, she drew out her phone and began to make a call. Then, as she got onto the grass, something caught her feet mid-stride. She fell forward, prevented from bashing her head by her tits. Looking back, she saw the red tail had swallowed up her feet. Soon she was pulled upwards off the ground, desperately grasping for a handhold.

The creature loomed over her as the tail slithered down her ankles and over her lower legs. Sonia moaned, her eyes rolling back in her head at the sensation as a blush came across her features.

She had to stay focused, had to get away. "No!"

By now the tail was working its way up her sexy rump and as it did, many tongues caressed her legs. The pleasure was making her mind go numb, but Sonia fought to keep her mind as she looked for help. But no one was around for miles, they'd all been evacuated. Now her entire rump was sucked in and her midriff was being pulled in.

Thrashing, Sonia fought to escape and saw no results. She was completely trapped. But someone might hear her if she shouted. They might be able to get help or distract it. "Help!" she cried as loudly as she could, hating that she had to do this. "Someone help, I need help!" Then her eyes fixed on her phone, having fallen some distance away. She had to make a call, tell them about this. Reaching for it, she tried to reach it. But even as her fingers brushed against it, the tail began to swallow up her breasts. It was taking its time with this now, sucking and licking her breasts like the best part of a delicious meal. Savoring her.

Catching the phone, Sonia dragged it toward her and got it in hand. Quickly she typed in a number and botched it. Canceling the original call, she tried again and got the number right. She sent it out. There was a moment as he felt the tail reaching around her head.

Come on...

The screen said:

_No service._

Sonia's head was swallowed down and now only her hand was outside. In a panic, she tried to pull the tail apart. But her hands couldn't get a grip and the walls of the tail clenched her tight. She felt as though she were being gripped in an impossible tight hand and being pumped up and down. And with each and every pump she was pulled further and further into the tail.

Sonia began to thrash desperately, even as her confines became skintight. Anyone looking from the outside would see a perfect indentation of her body. Sonia's entire body had gone tense, and erect as all the pressure and rubbing had sent her pulsing with energy.

Finally, the pressure was too much.

With a final cry, Sonia came and came hard in the orgasm of her life. And then she was drawn in to meet her preordained fate...


	3. Rachel and Sonia, Part of Perfection

**Rachel and Sonia, Part of Perfection:**

Sonia was thrust into a blue and formless dimension. The temperature here was neither hot nor cold. But it wasn't normal. It was like the place didn't have a temperature at all. When she looked around with her beautiful blue eyes, she could see nothing. The color around her was like a mirage.  
Like the sexy bombshell was looking at a representation of something much greater. She was so tiny and insignificant that she could pass through it without being harmed. Sonia was like an atom beneath an assembly line.

As Sonia flew through it, she found her clothes gradually melting away. Her black outfit strained around her body, and she groaned in pleasure. The sensation of the leather against her body was pleasurable for some reason. Then it snapped around her, first her pants, then her shirt. Soon her entire body was bursting out of the leather, with the remnants flowing away.

Now she was stark naked, but Sonia felt as though she was growing, becoming less insignificant. Her bust was bouncing with more energy as she looked over her bare body. The curvaceous blonde tried to cover her curves as she hurtled on. Ashamed at her nakedness, she curled into a ball like an infant. Then she came before them. Three goddesses, she felt like she should know, though she'd never meet them.

All were majestically beautiful and totally different. All of them were looking at her with obvious pleasure. Could she... could she speak in front of them.

"What is this place..." gasped Sonia.

Then Tsunami descended and grasped her by the breasts. The Goddess plunges her hands deep into Sonia's chest with a smile. Sonia moaned, her posture shifting as she instinctively laid her body bare. Soon, she felt Tsunami's power surging through her. The sensation of her hands upon Sonia's body was heavenly beyond words.

It drove her mind and body to endless heights of pleasure. Her vision went white with the sensation of Tokimi feeling her up from behind. And yet, the whiteness  
paled in comparison to the Goddesses as Washu pressed a kiss down upon her lips.

"And here she is, the bride-to-be," said Washu, holding her by the cheeks. Tsunami, meanwhile, began to taste her nipples, a leg rubbing Sonia's nethers. To Sonia's surprise, her nipples spurted milk on command from Tsunami, like she was a crop to be harvested. What did she mean 'Bride to Be?' How could Sonia be getting married like this?

"What?" said Sonia, trying to comprehend the mindnumbing pleasure, before breaking out into moans. She couldn't help herself, as Tokimi dry-humped her. Then

Sonia felt Tokimi's will entering her, and her eyes widened, her pupils turning to slits. The girth of the goddesses' will stretch her to the limit from behind. Sonia felt as though she was being plowed by a giant, but the intercourse was on her soul.

"These breasts are really spectacular," said Tsunami. The praise sent Sonia blushing in pride as Tsunami moved on to the other. Tsunami's will plunged into Sonia from the front.

"And her overall figure is an excellent match for the other," said Tokimi. The Goddess began to feel up Sonia's tits, pinching and groping her roughly. Every pinch was like being gangbanged a thousand times in a single instant.

It was all Sonia could do not to go insane.

"Ease off, ladies. You know we're saving her," said Washu. "Sorry, Sonia. We've just got to prep you for what's to come." Tokimi and Tsunami pulled out of her, and

Sonia fell forward, mind trying to recover. Struggling, she looked up to see the Goddesses standing over her, with Washu at the front. "Now, what to do next, we'll need to kill some time." Washu walked behind Sonia, admiring her body. Then she set a high heeled boot on Sonia's back and opened a console. Bringing around a hand, she slapped Sonia across the ass. Sonia let out a cry and orgasmed hard.

"Glad you're enjoying yourself," said Washu. "Begin tentacle action!" Then she pressed a button.

Tentacles surged forward from nowhere to grab Sonia. Two of them coiled around her legs little by little. Another two coiled around her arms. She could feel tongues tickling the soles of her feet and the palms of her hands. A third set began to wrap around her enormous breasts and squeeze. Soon they reached her nipples and began to suck on them aggressively.

Sonia felt milk pouring out of her bosom, even as the tentacles on her legs reached her nethers. One plunged into her from behind, stretching her to the limit as she cried out. The other plunged into her slit and drove itself upward. As her mouth opened in a pleasured stream, one last one plunged down her throat and expanded.

Now penetrated from every hole, Sonia was rutted from all sides. Her massive mammaries bounced up and down, high enough to hit her in the face. Another tentacle plunged between her bosom and began to work at it. The feeling of them inside her was amazing, as they divided and branched out. Little by little, her every vein and artery was being filled up. Sonia screamed in desperate pleasure, unable to escape or even hate it.

Faster and faster, the tentacles went within them. As they did, bumps appeared within them. These bunches stretched her further, as the tentacles swelled. Her breasts began to pulse with even more milk, so the tentacles were drinking oceans.

Then they came all at once.

All at once, the tentacles ejaculated into her body from all holes. Sonia felt energy filling her body, even as her face was covered in the stuff. And all the while, the Goddesses watched and enjoyed the show. Washu began clapping, and Tokimi and Tsunami followed suit.

Sonia came hard, loving every minute of it. By sheer reflex, she found herself licking the energy off her body. The tentacles withdrew, and the Goddesses moved in again.

"Very nice," said Washu, "do we need to kill any more time?"

"I think we can move on to the main event now," said Tsunami.

Sanity returned. Sonia was trapped in an unknown dimension with beings beyond her comprehension. They obviously wanted her as some sort of sex slave and had the power to make Sonia enjoy, or even desire it.

How could Sonia respond to this? What words could address what was happening, what she wanted to happen. Sonia tried to distance herself from what had just happened. She needed to get out of here. "This is...

"I am a CIA agent; I demand you release..."

Then Tsunami kissed her, and Sonia found her voice dying on her lips. Tsunami drew back and smiled. "You're well beyond that now, Sonia. We're bringing you to  
higher dimensions for a much greater purpose."

"Purpose..." said Sonia, voice catching.

"She's so cute," said Washu. "A perfect match for Rachel."

"Still, what should they wear?" asked Tsunami.

"How about..." began Washu thoughtfully. "Nothing! Not until the wedding, anyway."

Then Sonia was carried away through the dimensions and into a realm of golden light. Tokimi shoved her forward, and tentacles reached out to grasp her arms and legs. Struggling against them was like trying to move a mountain with a pinky. But the Goddesses seemed to enjoy watching her try.

Then Sonia saw her. And she knew who she was and knew everything about her. And as she met her eyes, Sonia knew her own mind was laid bare to her.  
She was Rachel, the Fiend Hunter from Vigoor. She was brought forward in similar bindings. For the first time in her life, Sonia saw a mortal woman who was her equal in looks. Rachel had an immense bosom and a rear that was to die for. Her every movement sent her breasts jiggling. As Sonia moved as well, she realized their tits were jiggling in unison. At one time, Rachel had worn her hair in a ponytail, but not it was long around her.

They were different but the same — a sexy Yin and Yang duo of unprecedented lust. Rachel was Sonia's other half, a separate part, ready to be made whole.

More than anything, as she looked at Rachel, Sonia wanted to hold her. To kiss her, feel her curves on her hands. And be kissed and held in turn. The Goddesses knew it as well; they had designed them that way. This was love at first sight, and nothing they could do could break it.

They couldn't even speak, and all they could do was gaze at one another. Their eyes soaked in the sight of each other's bodies. Even as they did, their existence swelled still larger. They had become more and more real, closer to the surface.

"Sonia, this is Rachel. Rachel, this is Sonia," said Tsunami, feeling Rachel up from behind. A blue phallus came from within Tokimi to drive into Rachel from behind as she thrust into her. Tokimi soon surged forward to fill Rachel from the front. Sonia watched, feeling jealousy fill her heart.

Rachel was hers. No, Sonia was the Goddesses, no, they were themselves. Then Sonia felt Washu's hands on her as she thrust into Sonia. Looking back, Sonia was kissed by Washu. "You two are going to be married," said Washu, thrusting into Sonia without moving.

"What, you can't make that kind of decision for us," said Rachel, blushing, even as she gazed at Sonia with unwilling lust. And Sonia realized she was more than returning the favor.

"Of course, we can't. It's against our own rules. But we can say that you will in the future," said Tsunami.

"You have no idea what-" began Sonia.

"You misunderstood," said Tokimi flatly, and both fell silent. "You were both brought into existence for the sole purpose of our entertainment. I tailor-made your bloodlines over the entirety of your universes lifespan. All to ensure your appearance."

"And I organized every social encounter in your existence. I built your personality and mannerisms for this purpose," said Tsunami. "Your entire life experience has been tailored to make you fall in love."

"I tailor-made your biology so that at first sight, you'd have your present reaction," said Washu. "A perfect chemical combination, actually. You react to peril with sexual excitement. And you are both complete and total sluts on a subconscious level.

"Not that you'll admit that for a bit. Your resistance makes the end result that much more fun."

Sonia could hardly speak as she and Rachel drew nearer. Looking at the other blondes magnificent body was heaven. Every bounce and twist was alluring and cute, and Rachel felt the same way. But this was wrong, so wrong...

"I... I won't cooperate," said Sonia.

"We know, not yet," said Washu, slapping Sonia across the rear. "That's why we're going to put you two together for a few centuries. You're already in love with eachother, and after a century or two, that cute defiance of yours will be worn out. And the tentacles will keep you company."

"Why... why are you doing this?" asked Rachel.

"Three reasons:" said Washu. "First, we think you're both incredibly hot blondes who will go well together."

"Second, we like the look of you getting absorbed. We'll be able to watch that moment for all whenever we want now," said Tsunami.

"Third," said Tokimi, "it was necessary to find a way to dispose of you once your spirits were absorbed. This final fate appeals to us."

"We'll talk about another game once you've given in," said Washu. Then she pressed a few buttons, and a timer with a massive countdown appeared. As it did,

Rachel and Sonia had their breasts pressed together. Their knees were sent forward to grind against someone. Merely by breathing, they sent eachother into ecstasy.

And all the while, the counter lowered.

"By the way, this timer chronicles the exact number of milliseconds you have. Once this time hits zero, you will submit in unison," said Washu. "You last a good long time, Sonia. I'm impressed by the willpower."

Then they were gone.

And all Sonia could do was refuse to kiss Rachel between orgasms. As the timer got lower and lower, Sonia began to realize how much she enjoyed this. And she knew Rachel enjoyed it as well.

They could only pray the timer was wrong.

It was just a shame how sexy they were; it made fighting fate more and more difficult...


End file.
